


Day 28 - Protective

by marvel_and_mischief



Series: December Writing Challenge [28]
Category: Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Swearing, insinuation of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief
Summary: You take Javier Christmas tree shopping.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Series: December Writing Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Day 28 - Protective

Javi let you deal with Christmas on the ranch. Unless you demanded he helped with something like preparing the food for Christmas dinner or climbing a ladder to hang decorations, he kept out of the way. He didn’t dislike Christmas, he just preferred to let you have it your way. Years of having bigger problems to deal with than celebrating the festive period meant he just wasn’t _fussed_. 

But he had allowed you to drag him to a local Christmas tree farm at the beginning of December, when your big innocent eyes begged him with a promise of making it worth his while. How could he refuse? 

“Why the fuck are they so expensive?” Javi grumbled, poking at a price tag on one of the trees. 

“Different sizes, different prices. Plus, y’know, they only get to sell them once a year,” you shrugged, perusing the fir trees in your price range. You were used to waving away Javi’s moaning, you knew it was only half hearted. 

Hands in his front pockets, Javi lingered behind you, turning his attention to your side profile as you lingered at a tree that had caught your eye. Your ass looked particularly good in the denim jeans you were wearing, the height of your boots accentuating it. His eyes traced the flexing of your arm as it reached up to run deft fingers along a branch, and he followed it over to your face, the slope of your nose, eyelashes fluttering, bottom lip tugged between your teeth as you concentrated on your task. 

Javier Pena was completely in love with you, and he wasn’t afraid to be obvious about it as he stood there in the middle of a Christmas tree farm and admired you, a goofy smirk on his lips that he would have been embarrassed about once upon a time. He was getting too old to care. 

He failed to notice how you were reaching into the middle of the tree, testing the thickness of the trunk whilst balancing on the tip toes of one foot. If Javi had been paying any attention at all he probably would have pulled you away before you did any damage to yourself. But instead it took him a second too long to realise that you were losing your balance, dragging the tree down on top of you, about to fall painfully to the hard ground. 

It was pure instinct, years of being on high alert with the DEA, needing whip fast reactions to pull his gun from his holster. Before he knew what he was doing, Javi rushed forward, arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you away from danger and into his chest as you both watched the tree trunk snap in half and fall over onto its side. 

You could feel his chest heaving against your back, his arms an iron grip around you. It took you a moment to register that you were nearly underneath the ten foot tree you had been in front of. If Javi hadn’t been there you could have been seriously hurt, or even knocked out. 

You slowly pried Javi’s hands away so you could turn in his arms and get a look at his ashen features. He let out the breath he had been holding and took a step back to look you over, worry pinching at his features.

“Are you hurt, _hermosa?_ ” He asked, running his hands up and down your arms to soothe himself more than you.

“I’m fine. Would have been worse if you hadn’t saved me,” you huffed out a humourless laugh.

“You’re shaking,” Javi observed and it was then you saw your hands were indeed shaking where you were gripping the front of his jacket. 

“I’ll be fine.”

“We’re going home,” Javi decided, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the car park.

“Honestly Javi I’m fine,” you insisted, though you couldn’t deny the excitement you had felt about picking out a Christmas tree earlier in the day had dwindled to nothing. You were eager to rest your adrenaline fuelled heart on the comfy couch back home. 

“We don’t need a tree to celebrate Christmas,” Javi growled, and you turned at his harsh tone to see the panic in his eyes and the tension in his jaw. He had been scared you realised, scared you could have been injured and scared that he couldn’t protect you. 

You wrapped your arm around his waist and tugged him into your side.

“I’m okay, Javi. There’s not a scratch on me,” you promised, a reassuring smile forming on your lips. You saw him breathe a sigh of relief, the arm around your shoulders relaxing slightly as you reached his car. 

“If I can’t protect you, then you don’t deserve me,” Javi’s sighed, looking away from you.

“You did protect me,” you held his face in your hands, forcing him to look at you when you spoke, “you always keep me safe. Don’t beat yourself up for something that _could_ have happened.” That seemed to get through to Javi enough to earn you a lopsided smile. He pressed a quick kiss to your forehead before opening the passenger door for you. 

“No tree this year, _mi amor_ ,” Javi’s stern tone left no room for argument, so you simply nodded and ended the conversation with a soft kiss to his lips. You’d make sure you got one next year though.


End file.
